The invention relates in general to packet networks, and in particular to a method and system for efficient transmission of voice and data over internet protocol networks.
Wireless communication networks provide the ability for one or more wireless or mobile nodes (generically “mobile units”) to communicate with other mobile units or other nodes connected to wireless and/or wired networks. There are generally two types of wireless communication networks: circuit-switched and packet-switched.
Circuit-switched wireless communication networks typically include one or more Mobile Switching Centers (MSCs) for connecting to other switching centers and other networks, including the landline Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Typical call control protocols in a circuit-switched network include ISUP (ISDN User Part) and Feature Group D.
Packet-switched wireless communication networks typically include a plurality of call servers and Media Gateways (MGs). SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) and BICC (Bearer Independent Call Control) are examples of call control protocols used in a packet-switched network.
The current approach to introducing packet based (e.g. Internet Protocol) multimedia services for wireless communication networks such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) is to define an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). IMS includes a plurality of IP-connected network entities using packet-switched services. These network entities provide IP Multimedia features and services using such vehicles as Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) for call control.
However, the current methods for transmitting multi-media services over packet-switched networks still do not provide the quality of service that users have come to expect from circuit-switched networks. It is desired to increase the quality of service of packet-switched networks and other networks similarly configured.